The New BSC 1The Orphan
by Seargent Scribbles
Summary: Kristy is fifteen. There are new members to the BSC and it has a whole new attitude. Things are perfect. Until a homeless girl followes her home...


I own nothing or no-one except Nancy MacMillan  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Okay, everything's ready," Mom said, with more energy than most people had at five in the morning. "Watson and I will be arriving at--"  
"The Miami airport at nine-forty five. And your plane leaves at seven. Karen is at Hannie's, Andrew is at Steven's, and David Michael is at Robbie's. Emily Michelle comes home from pre-school with Mrs. Perkins at one-thirty and yes, I told my friends to come here for BSC meetings." I took in a deep breath and yawned. Why did Mom and Watson have to wake ME up, too when they went to Florida? Getting Emily ready would take up enough energy.  
Mom gave me a big peck on the cheeck.  
"Have a fun week off school," she reminded me.  
Tenth grade exams were done now, so aside from this morning when I had my P.E. exam, I didn't have to go to school. And it was only the beginning of June! Emily, however, was almost five, and a handfull. She would be going to school, and she hated it.  
I gave her one last hug and watched her and my stepdad, Watson, get into the car.  
I took the oportunity to lift some weights downstairs in the "gym." We had a big room that I used to work out in. There was even a hot tub (our pool is in the backyard.)  
While they were in Florida for the week, I had the big mansion to myself (except for the presence of my sister) and I was ready to have a few... get-togethers.  
Unlike middle school, the BSC was a large group again. And it wasn't the same people. It was me, Claudia Kishi, Mary-Anne Spier, Dawn Schafer, Amalia Vargas, Anna Stevenson, Shannon Kilbourne, and Nancy MacMillan. And I still hung out with Mal, Jessi, Abby, and we tried to contact Stacy, who was back in New York, as much as possible.  
Me, I'm Kristy Thomas. I was nearly sixteen, still sort of short, with waste-length faux blonde hair that was always in braids. I never wore my hair loose since I'm always on the go, whether it's playing my favourite sport, baseball, or swimming laps for the school team. But I wasn't a big tomboy, like I used to be. I finally have a boyfriend, not a sort-of boyfriend. It's Cary Retlin. He is so cute, and funny. I am so glad we got over the immature "mortal enemy" thing.  
My family has shrunk down. Sam is off at bording school, Charlie is in college. Unfortunately, Karen's mother died a year ago of cancer and she and Andrew are living with us full-time.  
Nanny, my maternal grandmother is still with us, peppy as ever. But she recently took up a volunteer job working with the disabled and is on a trip with her group to New York for a week. So, I was still all alone.  
After an eternity of weight lifting and tae-bo, I glanced at my watch. It was six-thirty. In half an hour I would wake up Emily Michelle, which would take me awhile to calm her down, and then I would get ready and drop Emily off at the Perkins'. Since I took a special class, I was able to drive my new car early. It was a PT Cruiser. Personally, I wanted a Jeep. But Watson won the PT at work so I got it.  
I made myself scrambled eggs and before I knew it, it was five after seven. I tiptoed up to the third floor (by the way, Karen stopped believing in Ben Brewer, Morbidia Destiny, and all that other nonsense.) and opened Emily's door.  
Instantly, as the light hit Emily's eyes, they popped open. And she started to wail.  
Emily was getting absoloutly HATEFUL! She was nearly five and was a bratt. She still didn't speak much and cried all the time. And we need two sitters for her because she is a terror. Her specialty are "tie-up" games.  
Anyway, Emily was shrieking. I picked her up and she only got louder. However, I whispered a little Vietnamese that Nanny had tought me. Her screams became tiny sobs.  
I got her dressed. She was no longer crying, but in a pout. I fed her. She tried to throw up (but didn't) and said she didn't feel well. I knew she was lying so I sent her to school anyway. I dropped her off at the Perkins' and she sulkily went to school.  
And then I arrived at SHS.  
SHS is the most amazing building I've been to. From the outside it looks like a hotel/office building/mall. I love it. You can't turn around without seeing a jukebox or a vending machine or a poster for a concert. My friends and I are always having fun exploring. We're just finishing our sohpomore year, yet every day we find more rooms.  
Amalia is the newest to Stoneybrook. Not long after Dawn moved back, she took part in the National Student Exchange program. She could go to any state and she chose Connecticut, of course! She is living with Dawn and Mary-Anne.  
Amalia is serious and a little quiet, but can also be silly. She has many bright ideas and that is why we made her the new Vice President. When our club changed up we used her cell phone as a number.  
Amalia loves art. She keeps a jornal and draws whatever happens to her. She's got some talent. Unfortunately, she hasn't had the best relationships. Her most recent disaster was James, from California, who was posessive and controlling. She was also the victim of a racist attack and had to have therapy.  
Nancy, our other newcommer, is a lot like Stacey. She has a real eye for style and is super smart. The only problem is she doesn't get along with Amalia. It's not that they don't like each other. But when they met, Amalia said something that ticked Nancy off, so Nancy said something that was on her mind. Amalia took that as an insult to her Latina heritage. They don't fight, but they give each other evil stares and glares and stuff--sometimes they act like they're eight.  
Speaking of immature, the club has changed a lot. We don't do big public fundraisers that make us look like geeks, but small ones that are fun. Like me, Nancy, and Dawn are in dance class and we are beginning to organize a workshop for kids. Nothing like talent shows and stupid stuff that makes us look like morons. It's not that we don't miss it, but it's time to move on to things that fifteen-year-olds do.  
I know you must be thinking, "If we're so mature, why do we still have a baby-sitting club?" Well, we did disband it. For about a year. But then we saw that our charges missed us and needed us. So we re-grouped. With some new members, of course. I'm a lot more laid back than I used to be. No more freak-outs if someone is late. No more notebook (but we have group discussions) and no more director's chair and visor and other stupid-looking stuff.  
So back when we started, I was president, Claud was VP, Stacey was treasurer, Mary-Anne was seceratery, and Dawn and Shannon were Alternate. We met in Claud's room, Five-thirty to six, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Now, I'm president, Amalia's VP, Nancy's Treasurer, Anna and Mary-Anne are co-seceratery's, Claudia is head of advertisement, Shannon is alternate, and Dawn is our activity manager, and she's responsible for once a week collecting ideas for the idea book. Whether they're for kid-kits, trips, fundraisers... whatever! And now we meet Wednesdays, and Fridays, but from five until six. So technically, we're worth four old meetings.  
I parked the Cruiser in my usual spot, next to Nancy's blue mercedes (She's already a junior) and got out and sat on the hood. Nancy was inside working on student council. Claudia was at her drama exam. But Amalia, Dawn, and Mary-Anne would be comming in a minute.  
While I waited, I lit up a cigarette and started to smoke. It was my secret addiction. I never did it around anyone. I just had two cigs a day. But I couldn't go a day without one. That was for sure.  
After liting up me second one, I heard a call from Mary-Anne. She was walking with Dawn, Amalia, Shannon and Anna in a stylish outfit that would have looked like a costume on the old Mary-Anne. She now dresses in loud, outragious Claudia-like outfits.  
I put out my cigarette, threw it into the trash can nearby and took a swing of fruit juice to get rid of the smell. I must admit I hated being so sneaky, but I couldn't get by without smoking.  
"Hey you guys!" I called as they got closer. "Thanks for coming for support! But what will you do while I'm in the gym?"  
"Eat!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing to a brown-bagged vegan lunch  
"Gamble!" was Shannon's solution. She always kept some cards and dice nearby.  
Anna simply gestured her violin and mouthed, "Music room."  
We got together and walked into the school. Mary-Anne gave me a big hug and whispered, 'Good luck.' The others weren't so sappy though. Anna gave me a wink as she carried her violin to the music room. Dawn gave a thumbs up. And Shannon gave me a high-five.  
My friends were the greatest. 


End file.
